User talk:Sugarrushfan2
Hi there, this is Sugarrushfan2's talk page , need something from me ? Just leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Holly Ummm...can I ask you something? You are the sock draw master - Holly 20:28, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I made an adoptable blog post like yours,is that all right? You are the sock draw master - Holly 20:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Wanna chat? You are the sock draw master - Holly 21:30, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Want to celebrate on the chat? You are the sock draw master - Holly 00:05, December 30, 2014 (UTC) The chat crashed! You are the sock draw master - Holly 17:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Sunny Here's a gift! A drawing of Floss Cottine in a bad mood Hi Fan2! Can I make two siblings of Aaron and Angelica Creamcakes? There names are Michael and Rona... --Have a Great Day! (talk) 09:12, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Sherpen So a couple of months ago you requested a drawing from me, I am sorry for taking so long to do it, but here it is. A drawing of Clavata Candille. Lairelosse (talk) 00:22, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Wanna chat? Hi, Fan2, I miss you so much, if you choose to be online, wanna chat at the chatroom? Esquilo30 (talk) 18:17, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Help! I need permission from SweetEve because I have used some of her characters. They are: Melody Von Schweetz, Twister Von Schweetz, and Pepster Von Schweetz. The problem is she left the WIR fanon wiki.Frozen wreck-it ralph (talk) 15:32, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Eve hasn't left the wiki , she just has a new account called Peppermint Princess and Pepster and Melody aren't her OCs , they belong to Holly (Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD). Sugarrushfan2 (talk) 16:11, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Astro What's up? Astrofan1 (talk) 15:07, February 22, 2015 (UTC) It's been a while old friend Astrofan1 (talk) 23:30, September 12, 2015 (UTC) What's up Fan2? Long time, no see Astrofan1 (talk) 05:33, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Invitation Hi Fan2, wanna chat with me? Esquilo30 (talk) 14:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Fan2, wanna chat? Esquilo30 (talk) 13:18, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Hi Fan2, today is my B-day. Esquilo30 (talk) 11:18, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Where are the rules? KassyKaboomster0529 01:26, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Invitation Hi Fan2, if you're reading this message, I'm want to invite you to chat. Esquilo30 (talk) 11:56, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Invitation Hi Fan2, wanna chat with me? Esquilo30 (talk) 14:37, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Esquilo30 Hi Fan2, wanna chat? Esquilo30 (talk) 14:52, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Sugar Cube! Hw's goin'? I was going 2 create a new Fanfic, dat's a mix of Sugar Rush and Steven Universe. N' I would like 2 know if u want to participate in it? (F.FazbearTheSingerBear (talk) 21:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC)) Info Well, it's a fanfic about a game that it's based on Steven Universe series. The Sugar Rush racers enter there and they turn into like "Gems" or/and "Crystal Gems", and have adventure with Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. We can mix the racers names with minerals based on their gems. For example: Vanellope Von Schweetz + Alexandrite= Vanexandrite. (Just an example). (F.FazbearTheSingerBear (talk) 00:17, December 18, 2015 (UTC)) HEY HOLLY. What is up. Im back. I missed you guys. BTW Where is eve. hmmmm. Are there any new things here. Anyway, I missed you Holly, hope that you remembered me. 16:29, December 26, 2015 (UTC)Paultot09 (talk)